My Jasper A Jasper Hale Love Story
by EmaWritesFanfics
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically,it's a one-shot with O/C and Jasper, please read, it's better than it sounds.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places or anything, really. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. So, yepp, enjoy!**

"You're really doing great at this, Matilda. Are you sure you've never had lessons before?" Edward asked me.

"Thank you, and no, I've had lessons before." I assured him. I should probably introduce myself, I'm Matilda Blood. I'm 17 years old and I have emerald green eyes and brown hair with orange streaks through it, and no, they aren't ginger, they are bright orange. I live with my mother, Carrie, my 8 dogs and my 3 horses. You have probably guessed I like animals. My best friend is Seth Clearwater, I've known him since we were little, but lately, he's been… odd. He hardly ever speaks to me any more and started hanging around with Sam and his 'crew'. Incase your wondering why I am with Edward Cullen, I visit his house every week for piano lessons, not that I need them. The real reason I come here is his brother, Jasper. But he's always 'out' when I come, and I only ever see him at school, and sometimes he isn't even there. The Cullens are often missing from school; how they'll graduate I have no idea.

I played the newest piece he was teaching me with ease, I only stumbled on 2 notes, and he applauded, just like always. Just as I was attempting to perfect the piece, Jasper walked in and I immediately stopped playing. The last thing I wanted to do was embarrass myself in front of him. "It's OK, keep playing." His voice sang to me, and urged me to continue. I started to play it again, whilst thinking about how much it would better my chances with him if I could get this perfect. Edward smiled, and almost laughed very softly, I assumed this was because he was proud he had taught me how to play so well. I finished playing and both of them applauded; I smiled and wondered what to do next. Edward broke the silence, "She says she hasn't had lessons before, and I've only been teaching her for, what? Two months, now?" I nodded, and blushed. "You are really great at it, must be a natural. I'd almost say you're better than Edward." He smiled and flashed his perfectly straight, gleaming white teeth; this made me blush even more. I had wanted to talk to him since he moved here, a few YEARS ago, but I had never been brave enough. Now was my chance. "Do you play?" I asked him, my voice sounding dull compared to his beautiful one. "Me? No, this is Eddies talent." He sang, making my heart skip a beat, in fact, my heart was beating so hard and loudly, I was surprised that it didn't burst out of my chest. "Oh." Was all I could manage; I checked my watch and saw that my lesson time was over, and I knew mom would be waiting. "I guess my lesson is over, I'd better get going." I said reluctantly, wishing I hadn't. "Ok, class dismissed. We'll see you at school." Edward said, smiling. I picked up my rucksack and placed the sheet music into it, just as I was about to leave, I heard Jaspers voice. "Oh, and Matilda, is it?" I turned around and nodded, highly embarrassed at my name, because when he said it, it sounded so childish. "Don't be a stranger." He finished, I smiled at him then left the house to drive home. My car was so old looking compared to theirs. I paid little attention to the road while I was driving home, replaying the whole conversation in my head. I only just missed running Seth down, I must remember to apologize for that later. When I got home I began to write the events of today down in my diary, and then drew a portrait of Jasper. It was rubbish, anyone who hadn't seen it would have said it was brilliant, but I had, and it looked nothing like the beauty that was Jasper Hale. I crumpled it up and threw it into the trash, then went to bed.

The next day, a Sunday, went by awfully slow, probably because I was anticipating tomorrow at school. Normally on Sundays, I ride my horses and take the dogs for a long walk, because they only get short walks on week days. But today, it was pouring with rain. I still needed to ride the horses though, to exercise them. So I went to the stables and secured the riding equipment to Blaze, a black and white horse that is very fiery and likes to do jumps. Today, though, he wouldn't cooperate, every time I told him to gallop he would just throw his head back. He threw me off completely several times and I knew I would be black and blue tomorrow, 'cause I bruise like a peach. I stuck with it, though, and managed to get all three horses through their exercise régime. I began to wonder if Jasper could ride horses, he looked like the type that might, but wouldn't tell anyone about it. After that, I showered and took the dogs out for a walk through the woods, seeing as there would be less rain falling and I knew them like the back of my hand. I was just walking along the path, meandering the bends and turns, when who should jump out and surprise me, but Jasper Hale. He scared me to death and I immediately blushed bright red, due to the fact I had my scruffy clothes on and eight dogs running around my feet. "Hello, Matilda. You look like you could do with some help to control those dogs." He said, and I just stood there, no doubt looking dumb. Cleo barked loudly and I snapped out of the trance, I realized I hadn't answered yet, and so I said, "Thanks, it's a really pain when they all want to go in different directions." He took hold of four of the dog leads, two in each hand. We wandered aimlessly for about 15 minutes before he spoke to me. "You really like animals, huh?" huh, he said huh, I could never had imagined that voice saying huh, and it sounded slightly comical, but I surrpressed the laugh and said "Yeah, but these aren't all mine, just three of them are. The rest are my mom's. Mine are: Peppa, Roxy and Cleo." I said Pointing out my dogs. "At home we I have two horses, and my mom has one. We both really love animals." I looked at him and he looked amused, I wondered why, but then he answered my silent question. "Do you ride? The horses, that is." He questioned, it was my chance to see if he did, too. "Yeah, I was just riding them earlier, but Blaze was being a nuisance and not doing what I asked. Do you?" I asked. "I used to, when I was younger. But my horse died and my brother, Emmett, is allergic to them anyway. So now I don't." I looked at him, he looked genuinely sad. "You're welcome to come and ride Blaze or Arnie any time." I told him, I looked up at the sky; it was getting dark! I checked my watch, 7:30, mom will be so worried, and I've been out since 5! "Wow, have you seen the time, it's 7:30, already. And I have to walk all the way back to my house and my mom will be so worried and…" he cut me off, half laughing at my panic. "Hey, don't worry, we're about ten minutes from your house. I knew that you would loose track of time, so whilst we were talking I turned around to come back and you just followed, oblivious." I blushed, but smiled. How did he know I would loose track of time? By the time we had finished talking, we had reached my house. It was then I wondered how he would get back home. "Um, Jasper?" I said. "How will you get home, I could drive you if you like?" I said, hoping he would say yes. "That's OK, I'll call Edward. You go inside, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved me inside and gave me back the dogs he had been holding. I opened the door and waited for it to come, my mom would be furious. "MATILDA DANIANELLA BLOOD! WHERE, HAVE YOU BEEN?" Yep, she was angry.

I pretended that I had just lost track of time, but she didn't buy it. She thought I had been up to something. She smelled my breath 4 times just to make sure I hadn't been smoking or drinking or something. When she was sure I hadn't, she sent me to get in the shower and when I got out, she gave me some supper and sent me to bed. Oh, and she grounded me, which was just great, because I had just gotten to know Jasper, and now I couldn't even see him, except at school. I went to bed in a rather happy mood, though, because I would be at school tomorrow, and so would he.

I woke up earlier than usual, due to the fact I was hyped up about seeing Jasper again. I got into the shower-which woke Carrie up, and she whined- then got dressed. I wore my black skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a white horse on the front. By the time I was ready, Carrie had made breakfast, scrambled eggs on toast. I ate it quite quickly and then got up to leave, well, I would have left, but Carrie wanted to know why I was leaving early. "I finished breakfast, so I might as well get a head start, some where to park." She nodded and I left in a hurry, went out to my car and began to drive. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't a beautiful day, either, just a regular cloudy day in Forks. When I arrived it was still early and hardly anyone was at school, just a few students here and there. I sat on a bench and got out my book, and began to read, waiting for the class bell to ring. I only looked up when I saw a silver Volvo parked up and Jasper and Edward stepped out. I looked back down at my book, although I couldn't continue reading, it was about 3 minutes later when the bell rang, and I got up to go to Biology. It was a completely dull lesson, because I knew how to do it and I didn't find it challenging at all. Next, I had a double period of history, and that was more interesting than biology. We learnt about the civil war, and how it had affected the American people. At lunch, I thought about going to sit with Jasper, but a small girl with spiky hair went to sit next to him first. She bounded up to him and kissed his cheek, which he didn't look too pleased about, but he didn't say anything. She looked a lot like him, and the rest of his family, but for some reason she didn't fit in, they didn't seem to want to talk to her or involve her with them in any way. This made me feel a little better, but not much, and I sat alone at lunch, because I couldn't be bothered to talk with people today. Our next lesson was English, which I was very good at, second top in the class, behind Jasper. The girl I normally sat next to was ill, and that left a seat open for anyone who wanted to take it, just as I had hoped, Jasper came and sat down. We listened to Mr. Clifford read out a part of 'Romeo and Juliet' and then he told us to write an essay on why Shakespeare had chosen the stage directions he had chosen. It was fairly simple, and I finished earlier than most people, except Jasper-of course- who was sat watching me write. When he saw I had finished, he nudged me and passed me a note, it read 'How come you didn't come sit with us at lunch, I told you not to be a stranger.' I looked up at him and he smiled, which made me smile too, but I soon stopped smiling when I remembered why I hadn't gone to sit with him. I wrote back a note 'Who was the little girl, with the spiky hair?' I gave him the note and he wrote back swiftly and passed it back to me. 'Alice, she's Edward's sister. Sometimes she is, over enthusiastic.' I read it and breathed out, of course she was related to them, but it still doesn't explain why they weren't talking to her. I decided to drop the subject and wrote 'I'll sit with you tomorrow, OK?' I saw him smile briefly and write 'Sure, meet me in the woods where we met on Sunday?' Oh no, I was grounded, man I hated Carrie at the moment. 'Can't, was grounded because I was out late, sorry.' He frowned and then thought for a while; finally he wrote 'Leave your window open tonight. Don't question, I'll be there at 9:30.' I looked at him and nodded, just then, Mr. Clifford called for the class to stop writing, and he asked Jasper to read out his essay. I loved this idea, because it meant I could look at him and listen to his angelic voice.

The rest of the day flew by so fast it was unbelievable, before I knew it I was home and it was almost 9 o'clock. I put my mp3 player on and listened to music for half an hour, I had almost fallen asleep, when I heard a soft thud, and Jasper was inside my room. "How did you get in here?" I whispered, so my mom wouldn't hear. "I came through the window, it was easy, your window is huge." He laughed softly as he said it. "I knew my window, but how? There are no trees or a drain pipe or anything to climb up?" I asked my voice full of confusion. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm magical." He said, clearly playing with me. "Ok, so you're magic. Can you teach me to be magic?" I laughed at the thought, but he didn't, he jumped and became still. Oh on, what had I said. "It's not something you can teach. It's… natural." He chuckled and then unfroze, like he was just back to normal. He came and sat down on the end of my bed, and looked me in the eye, a look that melted my soul. I had to say it, I didn't want to ruin it, but I needed to know. "Jasper?" I said, faintly. I didn't even think he would have heard, but he did, and he looked at me and went 'um-hmm' and so I continued. "Do you like me? Like, like me?" It was barely above a whisper, but he held out his hand, and I took hold of it. I flinched; he was so cold, even though it was so warm this July. "You're so cold. Would you like my blanket?" I asked. He shook his head, and said "I'm always cold; it's part of the magic." I wanted to know more about the 'magic' and so I spoke, warily. "About that magic, what is it, really? Who are you?" He looked into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity, he seemed to be deliberating something, then, finally, he spoke with uncertainty. "I can tell you, but only if you promise me not to tell ANYONE what I am. Do you promise?" I nodded and said "Yes, I promise." I should have been scared at that moment, but I hadn't been able to feel embarrassed or scared or any other emotion except calm since Jasper came in. He nodded and smiled slightly "I need you to believe me, and I need you to hear me out, before you freak. I am a… vampire. Now don't be scared, I don't harm people, none of our family does. We live off animal blood, kind of like humans living off of tofu. We call ourselves vegetarians, it's and inside joke." He paused for a second. "You're scared, aren't you? I can feel it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I'll just go, but please, don't tell anyone." He got up to leave, and I forgot about Carrie in the other room and shouted "NO!" He turned around and shushed me, I continued to convince him that I wasn't scared. "I'm not scared of you. I should be, but I'm not, I really like you and this shouldn't get in the way of us. You can't change who you are, and I don't need you to." We stood in silence, each waiting for the other to say something.

In the end we settled on sitting in bed together, me under the covers, him on top, because he was so cold. I eventually fell asleep and woke up panicking that the whole night had been a dream. But when I got to school next day, Jasper came up to me and gave me a bear hug. I stepped back and shivered, he laughed softly and then put his arm around me shoulder. No, last night hadn't been a dream, but it had been the start of one.

**Thanks for reading, please review, any random comment will do.**

**~Joy**


End file.
